


A Man of Caution

by skargasm



Series: Banners and Icons [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: This would necessitate a change in plans.
Series: Banners and Icons [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639030
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Skargasm's Fanfiction Art





	A Man of Caution

Part of the Love, Creeper Wolf series - Deaton is called to see to Stiles.

[ ](https://imgur.com/pfbV317)

* * *


End file.
